This invention relates to framed wall systems, and more particularly to post and panel type wall systems.
Construction of walls using metal posts and interfitting panels is well known. One popular type of post used has T-slots in its plurality of faces. Two of the opposite lateral T-slots can be used to mount wall panels. The front T-slot can be used to secure a batten which serves as a dress cover to cover the post and the adjacent junctures of the panels to the post. Alternatively, the front T-slot can be left exposed and used to mount a work surface, a computer module, a desk, shelving, or the like. When this alternative is used, the post and the junctures of the panels to the post remain exposed. Therefore, the exposed post should be painted or otherwise colored to blend with the panels. Even so, the unsightly junctures still remain exposed. One advantage of a post and panel wall system is the capability of changing the system to create a different arrangement or to simply change panel color. However, changing the nature and/or color of the panels of known systems requires changing the color of exposed posts also. Hence, the entire system must be dismantled, painted or anodized, and rebuilt.
Another disadvantage to known prior systems is that the post configuration must usually be different for different thickness and/or type panels to be mounted, e.g., one-quarter inch thick panels, two inch thick panels, single pane glass, dual pane glass, and the like. Moreover, when a door is to be incorporated into the wall, a door frame and door jamb must be specially built in to receive it. This is time consuming and costly, requiring skilled personnel.
The corner posts for the conventional wall systems are often of different size and configuration than the other posts, so that the adjacent panels must be specially modified at their edges to fit with it.
When forming the framing for post and panel walls, it is desirable to orient some posts horizontally and connect the ends thereof to the vertical posts. A common technique for doing this is to drill a hole in the vertical posts to receive threaded connectors with the horizontal posts. However, if the holes are not located with great accuracy by craftsmen, or if a post must have a portion cut off in the field during installation, the drilled connection can result in a very poor joint, or be useless for forming a joint. Another technique for joining the horizontal and vertical posts is with L-shaped brackets. However, these too often result in unsightly joints. Using these brackets causes the assembly to no longer be flush on both sides.